Undercover Spies With Weird Names
by Cookie46
Summary: The Vongola kidnapped some underage American spies and shipped them off to Japan. Rabbit, the only one who didn't get kidnapped, is determined to rescue her friends. What does the Vongola want? WARNING: Vongola cruelty and other stuff.
1. Prologue

**ONE OF COOKIE'S BFFS HERE WITH A RANDOM STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue~The Gang<em>

My nose sniffed at the familiar, polluted air. The murky water dripped from the pipe hole adding the color of gray-black to the vast ground. My patched up shoes walk past the abandoned houses that laid far aside me, with broken windows and wooden bricks nailed across the doors. As soon as I jumped into my crew's hideout, which was located on the center line that was coiled up with boxes, I jammed my hands to my pocket.

"What took you so long?" Hopper asked, her eyebrows narrowing.

"Parents…" I sat on the broken chairs abruptly.

"Sucks for you," Lenn grabbed a doughnut.

"Where's Banana?" I breathed in my surroundings.

The gang consisted of Banana, Hopper, Lenn, and me. There isn't much an age difference between us- we're all fourteen and girls. Hopper is a type of girl who loves fashion. She loves kicking and barking us around-mostly me since I'm her top favorite. She has thick, puffy hair that grew to her shoulders. Her black bangs fell on her energetic, hazel eyes. She's more a gossip girl than an alley girl, but she seemed to accompany us than them.

Lenn is the nerd of the group. She loves books and movies, especially the scary ones. She has big dreams, and wants to aim to be someone inspiring. Her grades are always better than the rest of the crew. But something held her from obtaining high education-poverty. It wasn't her fault that she was poor. She had to cope with family problems. She's independent, and mischievous. Her blonde hair radiate with her blue orbs. She's my best buddy for life. I worship her. I obey whatever she says most of the time and bow to her whever I see her(like she always ask me to). Our personalities are pretty identical, but our likes have a difference.

Banana loves reading books too. Her grades are average likes mine, and can't be low as Hopper. Banana is more of a geek slash dork. Her favorite hobby is to give people creeps and stalk them. I taught her that. I taught her the creepy eye scare. She's my buddy for every single subject. We have many in common. She also serves Lenn. She has red hair with green-emerald eyes. It's an unusual combination of feature, but it fits her heart shaped face. Which reminds me… where is she?

"Hey, where's Banana?" I asked Lenn.

Lenn shrugged. "Check this out! I got this pen that's super cool!"

Hopper rolled her eyes. "It's just anf-king pen."

"Not an ordinary pen!" Lenn smiled a Cheshire one. Hopper snatched the pen, and examined it. She pushed the summit button, and screamed.

"It's an electric pen!" Her face was sizzling. We laughed excluding Hopper, of course. Then, Hopper screamed at me through out the day. Next thing I knew, Lenn and I were chased by Hopper around the 's how our day went.

Reminds me, I forgot to introduce myself. My bad. The name's Rabbit and I lived in Alley 6. I have a crew named "Undercover Spies".

* * *

><p>AN: That's the end of the prologue! Click next down there to go to the next one!


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright so here's the real story. It's short but I promise the next one will be longer.**

* * *

><p>Here we have Alley 1, Alley 2, and Alley 3 up to Alley 10. An Alley had many meanings. In my world, each Alley is an area that has a different environment than the other Alleys. For instance, Alley 6 contains buildings, numerous crowds, and a busy traffic that constantly goes on every afternoon, while Alley 2 is a garbage area nobody ever visits, or you could say it's more abandoned. Another meaning for Alley in literature is a long lane behind the buildings.<p>

I hum a song while grabbing doughnuts and putting it into a plastic container. It was particularly my turn to buy doughnuts. It was a one rule the Undercover Spies have to follow: each member must buy doughnuts in the weekends. Doughnuts are our main thing. It was Lenn's idea to eat doughnuts in the crew's hideout. Since Hopper had awesome baking skills, she taught all of us how to make doughnuts. Lenn's the fortunate one. Due to the fact of her poverty, she had to bake doughnuts once every few months. When the doughnuts arrived, Lenn would polish her whole plate, and secretly steal one from another's. Believe me, our behavior are identical, it was I the first one who noticed then Hopper and finally Banana. If you were in my position, you rather felt duped. It was Lenn's idea to bring out doughnuts, and she's the one without money!

I wrapped the container, and washed my hands after I was finished. The lavender soap made the kitchen smelled sweet. The cars honked each other. A crowd of murmurs swept by me, and the bustling street went crazy in the atmosphere. I heard the angry cries and saw the shaking fists out of the honking cars when the street light flashed into red. I tightened my grasp on the doughnuts away from the children's hands. Buildings as high as sky scrapers hurled shadows that could cover four, huge crowds. After traveling the whole city, I reached to the place "Alleys". Nine black tunnels lined horizontally on the tawny-brown wall. There weren't a whole lot of people here. I wonder why. I went under the tunnel with a board above that read "Alley 2". I opened my eyes, and met the familiar, smelly area from yesterday. Few minutes later, I was there in the hideout.

"Hello?" I called out. I stood still, only to met the deafening silence. I settled the doughnuts one of the wooden boxes, and sat down on my usual seat. My vision grasped the area more closely than usual. My eyes met a white figure from the end of the corner. It was sitting on Banana's sit. A letter? I grabbed it, wondering what would it say.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for now. Until next time. -Gabrielle Nguyen


End file.
